Caustic Sewers
Caustic Sewers, also known as CS or just Sewers, is a dungeon found in the Tanren Undercity. The player can choose to go to Ancient Caustic Sewers when they beat all the floors. Water in this dungeon will poison any Pokémon that crosses over it if it is not immune in some way, so bringing a Pokémon with a way to cure status conditions will help you throughout this dungeon. No weather is present in Caustic Sewers. Attributes CausticSewersScenery1.png|Floors 1-10 CausticSewersScenery2.png|Floors 11-30 Floors 1-10 ... Floors 11-30 ... Boss The boss is a resemblance to Team Skull from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, which are Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat. Skuntank drops 35 Ekop when it's defeated. Koffing and Zubat drop 1 Mushroom each. Boss Drop: *35 Ekop (Skuntank) *1 Mushroom (Zubat, Koffing) Before Fighting: *''???: Hold it right there! *''Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw! It's about time you made it here. Took you long enough. *''Skuntank'': Team Skull is going to be taking the treasure, AND the credit of revealing the mysteries of the Caustic Sewers. *''Skuntank'': ... *''Skuntank'': Bah! Where are those idiots. Zubat, Koffing, get over here! *''Zubat'': Y-Yes Chief! *''Koffing'': Y-Yes sir, Chief! *''Koffing'': Woah-ho-ho. Sorry boss, we were just checking out something cool. *''Zubat'': Heh-heh. Yeah, Chief. What he said. *''Skuntank'': Chaw-haw-haw. You idiot, I don't care about that. What I DO care about is this little brat. I told them to scram but they're still standing there. *''Koffing'': Woah-ho-ho! You heard what the Chief said, hit the road or we'll hit it for ya! *''Zubat'': Heh-heh. That's not how you say it. *''Koffing'': Woah-ho-ho! You- *''Skuntank'': Chaw-haw-haw! Enough of that you fools, let's just make this little idiot hightail it out of here. C'mon! *''Team Skull'': YEAH! After Defeating: *''Skuntank'': Chaw... haw-haw. How did a little twerp like you manage to stand up like that, against Team Skull? *''Koffing'': Woah... ho-ho.. The pain.. *''Zubat'': Wheh-heh-heh.. Chief, how did we lose? *''Skuntank'': Shut it, you two, we didn't lose to nobody! *''Skuntank'': You there, Kid. You haven't seen the last of us Team Skull. Consider yourself lucky. *''Skuntank'': Come on, guys. Let's skedaddle out of here. Chaw-haw-haw! *''Koffing'': Woah-ho-ho! Aye aye, Chief! *''Zubat'': Y-Yes Chief! Abandoned Camp After the boss at the end of the dungeon is a break point with a healing bed and storage. It leads to Ancient Caustic Sewers. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 28. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear starting on Floor 21. Mystery Eggs here only contain one Pokémon. Dungeon Objective The goal is to complete it and get to Ancient Caustic Sewers. Caustic Sewers and its continuation are regarded as the best dungeons to obtain Ekop. It is also a location where Pink Silk for Poison-types may be obtained. Tips *A Pokémon with a status healing move and/or a way to prevent status conditions is recommended. Trivia * was created by Kirk. *Caustic Sewers and its continuation dungeon have the highest level ranges out of all the Tanren Undercity dungeons. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Tanren Undercity Category:Undercity Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons